


Borders Between

by anniewhovian



Series: Firsts [3]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's not a relationship yet bUT WE'RE GETTING THERE, probably, soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BHam number 3 <br/>The first "I miss you."<br/>Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borders Between

Jeff could feel something shifting. Ian was becoming more reclusive, drawing in on himself, shutting Jeff out. It was confusing. He had reacted so protectively when Jeff had found out _she_ was cheating on him, taking every chance he could to shoot glares her way. The thought of her still made Jeff sick. Nights wondering what went wrong? What did he do? He wanted to talk to Ian about it but...

Ian wasn't talking to him anymore.

Jeff missed it. He missed the late night talks. The rambling about school and pressure and video games. The snarky comments when Jeff failed a level. The quiet nights where even though neither of them said anything aloud they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Ian was his best friend. It was hard, this sudden coldness, this wall. He didn't understand why. What had he done to make not only his first girlfriend cheat on him but Ian to leave as well? Where had he screwed up? He tried to figure it out, going over every possible reason in his mind, but he just didn't know.

What had he done?

Jeff thought about asking someone. Maybe Luke or Wallid would be able to help. Or even one of the new guys, Jimmy or Caddy. But he was terrified that they'd turn away too, that he'd be left alone. That whatever he'd done would drive away everyone. 

Jeff went on as normal. He tried to hide his thoughts, worries, doubts. He was Jeff, Spacehamster, able to do anything he put his mind to and co-captain the soccer team at the same time. But it hurt. He wasn't going to pretend that it didn't, even if he did hide it. 

It hurt.

Jeff thought about confronting Ian. If he would just tell Jeff _why_ , maybe they could work something out. Go back to being friends. Go back to before. Before her. Before this wall. Before this weird tension, this feeling that tied him up in knots every time he looked at Ian, making him queasy and dizzy and confused. 

He wanted Ian back.

He almost said something. a long silent night of thinking, the air thick with an oncoming storm. He almost spoke out, looking up at Ian's bunk. _Why don't you talk to me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Why are you shutting me out?_

Jeff turned over, staring hard at the wall across the room.

_I miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
